Of Clocks and Butterflies
by grayqueen
Summary: Snapchats in the lives of Miranda and Tyki as a couple. D. Gray-Man does not belong to me.


**Waltz**

Miranda watched from the distance the fight that was taking place in front of her. She couldn't help but feel amazed and somewhat jealous at the deadly and elegantly way their enemy could move. Swiftly, he dodged and attacked with the biggest of the smirks on his lips.

It looked like he was waltzing rather than fighting.

 **Wonder**

The first time he laid eyes on her was when he caught her watching him during a fight. His smirk grew wider and he even winked at the beautiful brown haired woman, before dodging the swordsman's attack. For a millisecond, he wondered how could Road describe the woman as an ugly duck when she was, in fact, quite de opposite.

 **Conversation**

The first time he talked to her was after a long and heated battle. Allen was unconscious in her arms while she was crying desperately to wake him up.

Her innocence was at its limit, and she looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. Tyki smirked at her helpless form and decided to spare her the trouble. It was his job, after all.

He took a step forward and was amused by her widening fearful eyes. He slowly raised his hand to touch the strange barrier keeping him away and quickly retired it when it burned. Surprised, he found that his glove looked old and worn-out as if it had been over-used.

Tyki smirked widely and decided to use Tease. This time, he was not surprised when he watched the butterflies fall to his feet the moment they touched the barrier.

The noah gave a step back, and this time, he tried using both his hands covered by his famous purple lightening. The attack was not only ineffective against the barrier; it also hurt as hell.

He sensed more of her friends approaching and he sighed. He had no intention of skipping dinner.

"Heh, very well done, lady exorcist" he smirked putting back his hat on. "I'll spare your lives this time" he said as a manner of a goodbye. As he walked away, he noticed that she didn't start to provoke him, she seemed smart and mature enough to understand when to give it a rest.

 **Deal.**

"What if they find out?" Miranda asked softly playing with the sand beneath her hands and bare feet.

Tyki exhaled the cigarette's smoke and looked down at her. They were alone in the beach, a few feet away from the water. She was lying on her back while he was sitting next to her. Her hair was sprawled on the sand and her eyes were fixed on the night sky of Portugal. She looked completely relaxed, as if the world wasn't the fucked up place it was, as if they weren't supposed to be enemies.

He knew whom she was referring to. Neither the Order nor his family would ever approve of the… _relationship_ they've developed. Even they couldn't wrap themselves around the idea at all.

For years, they've been taught to fight each other; they've been taught to kill each other if given the chance. According to both sides, there was no reason for them to coexist.

"Don't worry, if they do, I'll kill you as quickly and painlessly as possible," he whispered seriously.

In a world like theirs, she took no offence by his words. Killing her would be the biggest favor he could do to her, remaining alive would only mean torture by either side, and she refused to think on what would happen to happen to him afterwards.

 **Name**

Tyki stared at the card the Earl had given him with an expressionless face. What an awful way to ruin his appetite.

 _Miranda Lotto_

 **Sensual**

Everything in Tyki was seductive. His voice, his hair, his eyes, his body, you name it; everything in him was sensual, alluring and irresistible. And he knew that, he knew the effect he had on people and most importantly, he knew the effect he had on her.

And the bastard was always determined to make her blush as much as possible and turn her legs into jelly-o.

 **Jealously**

Sometimes, he couldn't stand the fact that it was them who mattered the most to her. They were all a bunch of young and naïve exorcists with so much to give and way more to loose. But then again, he could understand that.

 **Home**

Tyki hated the fact that Miranda worked for the Order. Those bastards believed that they could do as they wished with the exorcists. Their leaders saw them as nothing but tools that could be disposed of if they failed.

He knew what they were capable of. He had seen with his own eyes how cruel and hypocrite they could be. But what he hated the most was that he couldn't help worrying for Miranda each time she returned to the place she called home.

 **Bond***

Jasdero and Debitto, the Noahs of Bond, were the most disappointed to find out that it was Tyki who got the only remaining exorcist.

 **Innocence**

Among the things Tyki hated, Innocence was at the very top of his list. He hated Innocence with passion.

It was the one thing that complicated things. Innocence was the one thing that kept Miranda from being totally his. The one thing why his family would consider him a traitor and the one thing that he knew he could destroy with no more than a squish but couldn't without her hating him.

 **Smile**

It was hard to make Tyki smile. Really smile; not smirk, not grimace, not even laugh.

And whenever he did, she always found herself smiling back at him.

 **Smirk**

Tyki's smirk could get numerous reactions from her. Such as fear, embarrassment, nervousness, apprehension, you name it, that quirk on the right end of his lips always managed to make her stomach flip.

 **Touch**

There were very seldom times when she would use her innocence to 'heal' him, and whenever it happened, it was quick and superficial; she never worked on his bruises like she did with her friends and she never touched his visible wounds.

He suspected that she did it only to check on him rather than really help him. And what he never failed to notice was that she never did that whenever he was fighting of her dear friends.

He didn't dare to comment about it though, he enjoyed the feeling, as rare as it was, and he was afraid she would stop it if he even spoke about it.

 **Wedding**

Watching Sheryl and his wife he never failed to imagine just how easier his life would be if Miranda weren't an exorcist and the easy it would be to just marry her.

He would get to keep his two sides and she would be way safer. He wouldn't have to worry about her as much as he does everyday.

Besides, the wedding night would be unforgettable, he could be sure.

 **Gift**

The night of her birthday, she found in her bedroom a small black box sitting on her desk.

She took it and, and after a short inspection, she opened the box. She found inside a small silver pendant of her.

 _Such a shame I couldn't get the chance of putting it on you. Hopefully, it will give you something to think about._

She smirked at the note; the meaning was not lost in her.


End file.
